The present invention relates to end caps for lighting fixtures which facilitate mounting of the lighting fixtures in an end-to-end orientation and substantially prevents light leakage between the fixtures. More specifically, the end caps are of identical design and include integral engaging elements for connecting the ends of the lighting fixtures and preventing light leakage.
Conventional lighting fixtures typically require a separate member to connect more than one lighting fixture in an end-to-end arrangement. For example, often a separate bridge member or a separate bracket is required to connect conventional lighting fixtures end-to-end. Also, mating end caps of different construction may have to be employed on each lighting flange to be connected. This increases the number of parts required to mount lighting fixtures end-to-end and thus increases manufacturing costs and time required for mounting or installing the fixtures. Additionally, the conventional mechanisms for mounting lighting fixtures end-to-end typically allow light to leak at the connection point, thereby decreasing the aesthetics and effectiveness of the lighting fixtures.
Moreover, conventional lighting fixtures have suspension mechanisms for suspending the fixtures from a support, such as a ceiling. Commonly, these suspension mechanisms are difficult to assemble, due to multiple parts and multiple assembly steps, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the installation process.
Examples of conventional lighting fixtures with end caps include U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,217 to Ferrier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,066 to Hirsch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,583 to Targetti; U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,911 to Monte; U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,264 to Lipscomb; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,232 to Naysmith, the subject matter of each being hereby incorporated herein by reference. Also, U.S. patent application Publication Nos. 2002/0080606 to Yaphe et al. and 2002/0001191 to Grierson et al. also provide examples of conventional lighting fixtures with end caps and are also hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide end caps for lighting fixtures that facilitate mounting the lighting fixtures end-to-end.
Another object of the present invention is to provide end caps for lighting fixtures that are substantially identical in design and formed as unitary, one piece members, thereby facilitating manufacturing and installing of the end caps and decreasing costs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide end caps for lighting fixtures that substantially prevent light leakage between lighting fixtures when mounted end-to-end.
Still another object of the present invention is provide end caps for lighting fixtures that facilitate mounting of a relatively simple suspension mechanism for suspending the lighting fixtures from a support.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by an end cap for a lighting fixture including an end wall that has a periphery, an outer surface, and an inner surface opposite the outer surface that is adapted to engage the lighting fixture. A tongue element extends from the outer surface in a first direction along the periphery of the end wall. A groove element is disposed along the periphery of the end wall and is open at the outer surface of the end wall. A suspension element extends from the inner surface of the periphery of the end wall. The suspension element extends in a second direction opposite the first direction of the tongue element.
The foregoing objects are also attained by an end cap for a lighting fixture including an end wall that has a periphery, an outer surface, an inner surface opposite the outer surface that is adapted to engage the lighting fixture, and an opening at the periphery. First and second engagement elements extend from the outer surface along the periphery of the end wall. A suspension element extends from the inner surface at the periphery of the end wall. The suspension element includes a tab that extends substantially perpendicularly from the end wall. The tab has a slot contiguous with the opening in the end wall. Each of the slot of the tab and the opening of the end wall, respectively, are adapted to receive a support member for suspending the light fixture.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a lighting fixture assembly including first and second lighting fixtures with each of the lighting fixtures, respectively, having an end. First and second substantially identical end caps are coupled to the ends of each of the first and second lighting fixtures, respectively. Each of the first and second end caps have an end wall with first and second opposite surfaces. Tongue and groove elements extend from the first surface. The tongue element of the first end cap is received in the groove element of the second end cap. The tongue element of the second end cap is received in the groove element of the first end cap. The end walls of each of the first and second end caps abut one another.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a lighting fixture assembly including a lighting fixture with opposing ends. An end wall is coupled to one of the ends of the lighting fixture. The end wall has a periphery and opposite outer and inner surfaces. A tongue element extends from the periphery of the end wall. A groove element is disposed along the periphery of the end wall. The groove element is open at the outer surface of the end wall. An engaging member extends from the periphery of the end wall at the inner surface. The engaging member is adapted to form an interference fit with the end of the lighting fixture.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.